Naruto and the pirate king
by pipered54
Summary: Naruto had been given the power of the devil fruit as well as skill in the silent killing technique
1. prologe

Naruto and one piece over

"Here you are sir," said the storeowner to the orange haired boy. "Thank you for the food how much does that cost?" the boy asked the owner

"This will be one the house because you are my first costumer since I opened the store" The owner had answered the owner. "Thanks again I will visit again when I become the pirate king," said the boy "my name is Naruto Uzamaki and I will become the pirate king" the boy had yelled in the sky of the small town In the east blue as he sets sail in the small fishing boat that was harbored in the area.

-Middle of the sea -

Naruto sat there eating some of the food that the owner had given him when he had started to hear voices from the back of his head "What are you doing? Start rowing!" the mysterious voice had yelled at him. "Who is there?" Naruto yelled out loud "Where are you?"

"You don't have to yell or even talk I am in your mind." The voice had answered. "Who are you?" Naruto asked the voice. Suddenly there was a big gust of wind had stared to pick up "You better hold on!" the voice had shouted.


	2. welcome to the straw-hat pirates

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or one piece  
sorry guys I will try to update as often as I can but I have classes to attend and I also have cadets and work so there.

-On the straw-hats ship-  
Everyone was on deck where a boy with orange hair and a fruit in his mouth. As he woke up he swallowed the fruit. He had started to see different images in his mind.

The voice that had told him to hold on had spoken again "So you had finally eaten the devil fruit" As he boy got up the people on the deck of the ship had taken notice that the boy was waking up and stood up

"What I cant swim anymore!" yelled the boy. The people on the deck all now confused at the boys reaction as he woke up.

"The fruit in his mouth must have been a devil fruit," said the man with blonde hair covering one of his eyes. "That's what they are called?" The boy asked the group.

"So do you know what the name of you fruit is?" Asked the boy with a x scar on his chest." I think that is what the visions I was having were telling me that the name of the fruit is called the clone clone no mi." Answered the blonde boy. "Now that we discussed that can we do an introduction to each and other?" the boy had asked.

"My name is Monkey .D. Luffy I am the captain of the straw hat pirates and a wanted man worth 800,000,000 berries " said the man with the with the x mark on his chest. "I am Roronoroa Zoro I am the swordsman of the straw-hat pirates and am wanted for a price of 520,000,000 berries," said the man with three swords.

"May I ask a question?" The blonde asked Zoro. "Go ahead but before that can I ask what is you name" Zoro asked

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki I was born in Konoha a city in the east blue. My question is why do u have three sword with you?" He asked

"I carry them because I use all three of them ill show you sometime if you would like." Zoro said.

"Sure lets continue with the introductions if you please?" Naruto asked.

Sorry guys to cut this short in the next chapter we will finish the introduction and then they will start the journey with Naruto


	3. The newest members

Naruto and the pirate king part 3

"Lets continue if you please? Naruto asked the pirate crew.

"I am the mighty warrior of the sea Usopp I am the sniper of the straw hat pirates and I have the price of 222,000,000 berries on my head" said the man with the giant slingshot,

"I am the cook of the straw hat pirates Sanji the price on my head is 300,000,000 berries" the guy who had the suit on "Don't worry we will not get lost while I'm on this ship my name is Nami and I am the navigator of the straw-hat pirates" the young lady had said

"I am Nico Robin and I am the archaeologist of the Straw-hat pirates and I am worth 296,000,000 berries I have also eaten the Hana no mi devil fruit. Said the girl with a cowboy hat on.

"I am Chopper I am the doctor of the straw-hat pirates and the price on my head is 55 berries it may not be a lot but I am the user of the Hito Hito no mi devil fruit" said the small reindeer "I am the musician of the straw-hat pirates and am worth 300,000,000 berries i am also the user of the Yomi Yomi no mi "The skeleton had said.

" I guess i'm last i'm Franky the shipwright and am worth 222'000'000 berries and i'm also the first cyborg."said the man with the perverted suit on.

"What a touching meeting" a voice came from the from behind the group. "Now it is time for you all to die"

"What the heck makes you say that!?" Naruto yelled back at the guy and noticed that it was an old friend of his "Saskue Uchiha how did you get to me? I thought you could not get to the sea cause of the devil fruit and could not find a boat?"

"I admit that it did take time to get to you is it okay if I sit" The boy now named Saskue asked the crew.

" Hey join my crew you two you will make a great addition to is" Luffy demanded before getting hit on the back of the head by Nami and Usopp. "Why are you always asking random people to join our crew when we know nothing about them but there name" She said while trying to lecture him to be more careful about navy disguises to try to catch the when Naruto and Saskue both said at the same time "sure"

Nami caught by surprise turned and sreemed on what she had just heard and yelled "WWWWWHHHHAAAATTTT? Why would you join a crew that you know nothing about and don't even know that you can trust?" Nami said to the two

"It seems like you are all nice people that we could help and learn from and from what Naruto says he see's good intentions in your heart. My name is Saskue Uchiha I am the user of the copy copy fruit. Said the boy.

"Hey Zoro can you show me the technic that allows you to use three swords please?" Naruto asked the man "I would like to see if I could do that"

Thanks for all the helpful support so if you guys didn't notice this is my first fan-fic so and ideas what I should do about the akatsuki that would be helpful until next time and enjoy!


	4. the start off the plan

Naruto and the pirate king

ch.4

**Disclamer** I do not own Naruto or One piece. This is my fist fan-fic so please do not try to rush me or try to get me to lenghten my chapters I will update as I can but I have work school and cadets. Thanks so now to the story.

The ship had benn sailing the ocean for at least 2 hours before Naruto and Zoro had left the Crows nest with Naruto saying "That is cool Zoro! I a going to have to get you to train me on how to use a sword" as he go's of to his cabin to learn more about his devil fruit powers and how he can use it to his complete advantage.

Meanwhile

On the island of Dressrosa

The Donquixote family was talking about how they where going to kill tarfeger law and the straw-hat pirates for destroying the factory that they had made for ceaser clown to work on making artifical devil fruits for one of the four emporers Kaido, The King of the Beasts. What they did not know is that the marrines where also coming to the the island to try to arrest the pirates that come to participate in the arena. the arena is one place that pepole can not get arrested in cause the police and the navy have no geristitions to the arena.

Elsewhere on the ship of the the beast king himself teh crew was getting ready to go to dressrosa to get his monthly batch of artifical devil fruits from doflamingo A.K.A Joker. When he got a news paper saying that he had left the seat of one of the seven warlords. At this news the beast got furious because it was his standing that was allowing him to get these fruits to make his crew more dangerous.

Back on the ship of the straw-hats one mysterious man had finally made himself clear to the Naruto and Saskue when he brings in the newpaper and put it on the table saying "the plan will finally be put to action"he had said while showing the crew the paper

"Who are you"Naruto asked the man with white and black hat "i am Tafalagr Law and I am allied with you guys until we take down kaido of the 4 emporers " the man had answered Naruto's question without any hesitation.

"Oh" Naruto said then turns to the captian and askes "Is there anyone else on this ship that i should know about"

The captian was not the next one to speak but the cook of the ship Sanji answered " yes there is a mad scientest named Ceaser Clown user of the poision poision no mi devil fruit" as he pointd behind him to show the man with the pink cloak on his back. "he is part of the plan that Law mentioned to use about"

the group informs Naruto and Saskue about the on how they are going to take out one of the seven warlords adnd one of the four emporers of the sea by makeing the Kaido turn on Doflamingo because he can not supply the artifical devil fruits that Ceaser was makeing for him.


End file.
